Un Año En La Vida Del Trampista Y Del Co Ingenios
by El Plagiarist Espanol
Summary: [ raya vertical y het ] 365 capítulos, un año, girando alrededor de trampista y de sus amigos. Snoggage sobrevendrá eventual. Todas las llamas serán utilizadas para las melcochas.
1. De enero el 1

"Un Año En La Vida Del Trampista Y Del Co Ingeniosos"

La autorización, ésta es un año. Por lo tanto el título al AÑO en la vida del trampista y de la compañía ingeniosos. La autorización, ésta es 365 capítulos, y JURO que la primera persona para flamearme conseguirá su cabeza virtual mordida apagado por mis dientes muy verdaderos. No soy un poser, no soy un plagerizer, y no voy a tolerar ningún crap como eso. La autorización, T-R-nosotros no tiene que ser la única con las derechas a un capítulo largo del año así pues, "lo come, lechón!"

Slightly!muse: Sobre la cotización se acredita al bumerang, pero usted realmente no desea saber la historia detrás de ella.Cierre para arriba, levemente. De todas formas, sobre... la historia del erm......

¡De enero el 1, día del Año Nuevo el trampista ingenioso "adelantado, trampista! La bola está a punto de caer!" Les clamó contra, excitedly. Sonriendo, el trampista ingenioso, legítimo nombrado Avy Knightley, tomado su taza de chocolate caliente, y encrespado para arriba en el sofá, snuggled entre sus dos paso-hermanos, Davvy, que era la misma edad que ella, y Les, que era siete años más joven. Su madre había casado a padre de Davvy y de Les el pasado mes de junio, y el trampista y su mama se habían movido adentro en agosto. Davvy y Les tenían una más vieja hermana, Sarah, pero ella era muy popular en la escuela, y por lo tanto había sido invitado a un partido lanzado por su novio, y al quarterback del equipo del balompié, del kelly de Gato, o del vaquero, para los que estaban en términos menos amistosos.

Los cinco de ellos se sentaron en el sofá, viendo la TV atento como la bola que brillaba grande hizo lentamente su manera abajo en cuadrado de las épocas, contando apagado, en alta voz, "diez... nueve... ocho..." hasta...

¡"UNO! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!" Casi inmediatamente, el teléfono sonó, y el trampista lo asió. "hola?"

"FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, DODGY!" El trampista saltó y sostuvo el teléfono al pie lejos de su oído, hasta que Dutchy paró el gritar. "no . Llamada. Yo. Dodgy, "ella dijo, sternly. Entonces ella se rompió en una mueca.

"Feliz Año Nuevo, Dutchy. Han espec. terminado?"

"sí. Sus padres están en una travesía."

"figuras. Charla de Lemme a él."

"Hey, Dodgy."

¡"aceptable, la cosa dodgy tiene que parar! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Espec.! Así pues, qué le tienen sido hasta?" ella pidió, tímidamente, un smirk en su voz.

"hemos estado bebiendo el chocolate caliente y hemos estado comiendo esas melcochas masivas!" Espec. contestadas, no cogiendo su deriva. Espec. y Dutchy estaban en la negación.

¿"chocolate caliente, huh? Con crema azotada?" El trampista dijo, su mueca que conseguía más de par en par. El resto de la familia fue ocupado, pero Davvy la miraba, una sonrisa arrastrándose a través de su cara.

"... sí... "

¡"HAH! LO SABÍA!!!" ella chilló en el jubilation, saltando sobre el contador, haciendo pivotar sus piernas, triunfante. Davvy estaba parado para arriba, su curiosidad que conseguía el mejor de él. Él se apresuró encima al trampista y presionó su oído contra el teléfono, intentando desesperadamente oír.

¿"qué? Sabía lo que?" Espec. exigidas.

Davvy snickered. ¿"Specsy, podría usted ser más olvidadizo? Usted comió las fresas, también?"

"sí... cómo nunca le hizo mente del --"" eso. La autorización, espec., escucha mí. Escuche muy de cerca, "ella dijo, lentamente, como si hable alguien que tenía la capacidad de la mente de un dos-año-viejo.

"usted está solo en una casa grande con Dutchy."

"sí...?" "usted tiene fresas."

"sí...?"

"y crema azotada."

"trampista, cuál es usted que consigue -- oh. ¡Oh! ¡Usted piensa eso -- Whoa! ¡Soporte! ¡No, no, no, no, no! No es como ése!" Espec. clamaron contra, y, aunque el trampista no podría ver (para qué espec. eran muy agradecidas), él se ruborizaba, furiosamente. ", huh del uh,

"ella dijo, unconvinced sí obviamente.

"bien, de todas formas, las galletas están señalando en mí, así que le veré más adelante. ¡Usted dos tiene diversión! ¿Oh, y espec.? Guárdela PÁGINA, "trampista dicho, smirking. Antes de que espec. podrían decir cualquier cosa, ella colgó para arriba.

"bien?" Davvy exigido.

Ella sighed y sacudarió su cabeza. "negación."

Rodando sus ojos, Davvy y el trampista compitieron con arriba para conseguir las galletas. De enero el 1, espec. del día del Año Nuevo y espec. de Dutchy fijaron el receptor abajo, mirando fijamente él. Él dio vuelta lejos de él, y a la izquierda del cuarto, dirigiendo en la cocina, donde estaba Dutchy. Dutchy se sentó en el contador, Indio-estilo, aspirando, subconsciente en dos dedos. Él miraba para arriba y sonrió. "tenía una charla agradable con el trampista?" el

"Um... sí," espec. murmuró. Él enrojeció, fomenta, cuando él realizó que Dutchy sostenía la lata de a de crema azotada, y procedía a llenar su boca abierta de la pelusa blanca. El estómago de espec. hizo un tirón. ", el uh, mirar una película, o algo," espec. dichas, desesperadas para una distracción.

"seguro. Qué d'you desea mirar?" él dijo, conduciendo espec. en el cuarto vivo. Espec. se derrumbaron en el sofá, entonces encogido.

"dunno de I. Realmente no cuide. Selección justa lo que usted desea, "espec. dichas. Dutchy comenzó a leer su colección cuidadosamente de DVD.

¡"cómo ' combate... un musical! Éste es favorito de mi hermana. Ella dice que es realmente bueno."

Espec. cabecearon, y Dutchy lo puso adentro. Él se sentó abajo en el sofá al lado de espec., y comenzaron a mirar a CAMPO llamado musical. Tomó un momento antes de que realizaran que Michael era alegre. Una vez que espec. realizaran esto, él dio vuelta a la remolocha roja. Dutchy notó esto, y le dio una mirada divertida, su cabeza amartillada a un lado.

¿"espec., es usted aceptable? Le limpian con un chorro de agua!"

"soy... apenas... uh... caliente, yo conjeturo," espec. murmuradas. Dutchy tirado en la chaqueta envuelta alrededor de los hombros de espec., y quitada le, dejando espec. en una camisa fina de la te. Él presionó una mano a la frente de espec. y silbó. ¡

"usted se está quemando para arriba! Iré consigo un termómetro, y doy vuelta al calor abajo, "él dijo, deteniéndose brevemente la película y saltando para arriba. Espec. se sentaron en el silencio, sus piernas remetidas para arriba debajo de él, mirando fijamente la pantalla congelada de la TV. Él osciló hacia adelante y hacia atrás, levemente, sacudarir. ¿Cuál era incorrecto con él? Él sido los mejores amigos con Dutchy puesto que él estaba en el primer grado, sentándose en el patio. Espec. limpiaron la parte posteriora de su mano a través de su frente, dibujando el sudor ausente. Él realizó rápidamente que ésta no era emoción justa.

"aquí, abra su boca," Dutchy pedido, volviéndose adentro, un termómetro a disposición. Espec. obligadas, y Dutchy pegaron el tubo de cristal por debajo de su tacto antes de golpear ligeramente su barbilla para arriba. El silencio de algunos momentos, y entonces Dutchy la tomaron hacia fuera otra vez. Él gañó.

¡"Geeziz, Espec.! ¡Usted está en 100,2! Oh, dios. Seré parte posteriora derecha!" Él saltó para arriba y acometió en la cocina. Él se volvió con una cierta medicina. "esta materia es supuesto reducción de la fiebre." "cuál es la materia con mí, Dutchy?"

Espec. pedidas, sonando preocupado. Dutchy encogido. "usted tiene una fiebre, de que es todo." Él amartilló su cabeza a un lado.

"no le tenga tenía siempre una fiebre antes?" Espec. sacudarieron su cabeza.

"Oh, grande. Autorización, cuando son sus padres que consiguen detrás?"

"no para otra semana." Dutchy silbado.

"grande. Y mama en Quebec hasta el cuarto. Encantador. La autorización, parece bien el doctor que juega de Dutchy por un rato."

"si se preocupa I?" Espec. pedidas, su voz que duda levemente. Dutchy sonrió, después empujó detrás el pelo marrón que pegaba espec. a sudorosas la frente. Él tembló, y comenzó a ruborizarse.

"Naw, Espec.. Saldrá. El medio tiempo, tenemos que mantenerle fresco." Él se inclinó sobre espec. y asió el teléfono. Respiración de espec. cogida en su garganta. Él miró fijamente Dutchy, que era pulgadas meras lejos de él, y comenzó a ruborizarse. Dutchy hizo muecas, vergonzosamente, el dibujo detrás y la perforación en números.

"no tengo exactamente un PhD. Voy a llamar Racetrack. Vea si él puede decirme qué hacer. Una enfermera de su hermana, usted sabe?"

"Quién, Lea?"

"no. Claire. Ella acaba de graduar de escuela médica."


	2. De enero el 2

De enero 2

el Racetrack y espec. y Dutchy "hey, Dutchster," raza saludó cuándo Dutchy abrió la puerta.

"Hey, Raza. Alegre usted podría hacerla."

"cómo es él que hace?" Racetrack pidió, consiguiendo abajo al negocio.

"él está dormido arriba. Di le un infierno de los muchos de Ibuprofen, pero a ninguna reducción todavía." La raza se apresuró encima de las escaleras.

"mi sitio," Dutchy contestó a la mirada fija que preguntaba. Racetrack hizo muecas.

"amperio hora, el dormitorio. Así pues, cuáles eran usted dos hasta antes de que él consiguiera la fiebre?" La raza pidió, dañoso. Dutchy glowered en él.

"mirábamos una película."

"Aw, demasiado malo. ¡Despierte, espec.! C'mon, el Dr. Racetrack está aquí examinar!"

La raza llamó, cheerily, entrar en el dormitorio. Espec. mentían en la cama, encima del comforter, en sus boxeadores y una camisa de la te. Compita con echado un vistazo detrás en Dutchy y meneado sus cejas.

"donde está el termómetro?" Dutchy le lo dio. Él lo pegó en la boca de espec. y esperaron en silencio.

"101,9," raza anunciaron.

"así pues, fue para arriba!" Dutchy dijo, levemente despairingly.

"sí. Necesita estar en 98,6 y hasta entonces, va a levantarse y a bajar aleatoriamente. Será algunos días antes de que él sea normal, y él se sentirá como mierda hasta entonces."

"así pues, cuál es la diagnosis, doc.?" Dutchy bromeó. La raza levantó una ceja.

"déle cerca de cuatro Ibuprofen al día, dos de la mañana, dos en la noche. Manténgalo agradable y fresco. No le dé ningún alimento sólido; él pudo upchuck él. Y bordón de snogging sus cerebros hacia fuera -- usted puede ser que lo coja usted mismo, "raza snickered. Dutchy lo movió de un tirón apagado.

"sí, el that'll sea duro."

"en el medio tiempo, pienso que él debe permanecer en su casa. Pienso que usted sería el mejor para tomar el cuidado de él."

"sí, cosa segura." De enero 2 el Racetrack, Davvy, y el trampista ingenioso

"así pues, cuál es la diagnosis, doc.?" El trampista pidió, pues Racetrack resbaló dentro de la cabina a través de su y de Davvy. La raza levantó una ceja en ella.

"cómo, haga a menudo exactamente le y Dutchy para colgar hacia fuera?"

El trampista encogió. "casi toda la semana. Porqué?"

"él dijo la misma cosa a mí. De todas formas, su fiebre fue para arriba. Hará eso por algunos días, hasta que va abajo y permanece abajo. Somos el ir justo a tener que esperar y dejamos la naturaleza de la madre tomar su curso." El trampista smirked. "que cursan?"

La raza sonrió inocente. "porqué, qué usted significan siempre?"

él dijo, dulce. Davvy snorted. "compita con, usted no son muy bueno en ser inocente," Davvy embromado.

"sí, solamente soy bueno con bonito mucho todo otro!" La raza tiró detrás. El trampista y Racetrack se agrietaron para arriba, pero Davvy no lo encontró absolutamente como divirtiéndose.

"usted dos es así que pervertido." La raza y el trampista hicieron muecas en él.

"qué haríamos sin su inocencia?" "haga probablemente la película pervertida del mundo," Davvy dicho, improvisadamente.

"sí, pero sin nosotros, usted no tendría ninguna diversión cualesquiera." "verdad. Vamos comer, "Davvy dicho.

"oigo eso!" El trampista cantó.

"y entonces podemos trazar cómo enganchar encima de Davvy con su amante secreto," raza agregada. Davvy se ruborizó.

"ocasión gorda." ¡Revisión!

**¡Gracias a newsiesfreak2519 por repasar!**


End file.
